Obsidian Stars
by Hades'Queen
Summary: None of the Black cousins were ever happy. This is simply the story of Sirius Black and the only woman he had ever loved, and like love in general in the Black family, it never worked out. AndromedaSirius oneshot, please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: **All characters and so forth and so on are property of J.K. Rowling. Blah, blah, blah… you know the drill.

**Authors Note: **Story takes place in a variety of different times. This is a short one-shot. And I somewhat think that Lupin never loved Tonks as much as she loved him, or at least that's what it seemed like in book seven.

**Summary:** None of the Black cousins were ever happy. This is simply the story of Sirius Black and the only woman he had ever loved, and like love in general in the Black family, it never worked out. Andromeda/Sirius one-shot.

**Obsidian Stars**

Remus and James trailed behind Sirius, wondering what on earth he thought he was doing. They'd just gotten off the Knight Bus and were picking their way across the night-bathed, cobblestone street after their good friend, who'd lost his mind. "Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus called out.

Sirius ignored his friend, clutching tightly to the letter he'd received from Andromeda, telling him that she was going to marry her school friend, Ted Tonks. Sirius didn't understand why she was doing it. As far as he knew, and he knew his cousin Andromeda quite well, she wasn't in love with Ted Tonks. She'd only ever referred to him as a friend.

Quickly he made his way up the stairs to the flat she'd been living in since she'd turned of age. Like Sirius, Andromeda could hardly stand her family, most especially her elder sister Bellatrix, who was quite the control freak. Especially ever since she'd married Rodolphus Lestrage, whom was poisoning her already venomous mind.

No one had wanted Bellatrix to marry Rodolphus, even despite the fact that he was a pureblood. It was for that reason that the marriage of both her younger sisters had been arranged by their parents. And all because of Bellatrix's rebellious need to marry at seventeen to someone who was seen as an unfit pureblood. But Bellatrix had always been drawn to danger, not necessarily to rebelliousness.

However, Sirius did not see his cousin's arranged marriage reason enough for her to rush into another marriage. Sirius pounded on the door when he reached it and was taken aback to see the dark-haired, heavy lidded witch who opened the door. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that it was Andromeda herself.

"Well, well, well. Look what the fates dragged in, came to congratulate Andromeda for her decision to marry a mudblood, traitor?" Bellatrix said coldly with such loathing as she glared down at her fifteen year old cousin. She didn't even deem the other two he brought with him worth acknowledging.

"Get out of the way Bella," Sirius said impatiently, shoving Bella aside as he walked into the room. It was easy to do as he was Bella's height, which was quite tall. "Andy, Andy!"

Bellatrix slammed the door, unable to keep out the other two as Sirius checked around the flat frantically. She watched with pleasure as she was able to see that Sirius didn't seem to agree with her younger sister either about whom she would marry. She hoped that as Sirius got along better with Andromeda than either she or Narcissa that he could at least talk some sense into her.

"Why so upset Sirius? I thought you didn't care about bloodlines?" Bellatrix said when Sirius reemerged into the living from Andromeda's bedroom, unable to keep herself from teasing him.

"Where the hell is she?" Sirius said through gritted teeth in forced calm.

"In the kitchen having tea with Cissy," Bellatrix finally said. Sirius rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, startling his fair-haired cousin and the other which nearly resembled Bellatrix. Both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cissa, leave me alone with Andy," Sirius said. Narcissa cast a glance between her older sister and her younger, angry causing. She stood up with that calm grace of her before exiting the room. Sirius started to pace around the kitchen once Narcissa had vacated it, balling his hands into fist.

Andromeda stared at the soon-to-be sixteen-year-old who looked very angry. She felt her heart breaking at the sight. Sirius, despite being six years younger than she was, was her closest confidant and he'd always been behind her in everything. "Sirius," she said softly, causing him to stop pacing.

"How could you Andromeda?" he asked. Tears welled up in her eyes to see he wasn't behind her. Out of everyone he was the only one she was so sure would stick behind her in this. He was the only one she thought would suppose her and had hoped would give her away as there was no one else that would.

"Sirius, not you too! I could handle my sisters, but now you. I thought you didn't… you said you didn't care about bloodlines and you always got along with Ted," Andromeda cried. Witnessing this, Sirius pulled up a chair close to his cousin and took her hands in his.

"Andromeda, I couldn't care if he were a pureblood, I would still object because I know you don't love him," Sirius said, staring deeply into her dark eyes and gently wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I do love him-"

"As a friend! But you aren't in love with him. Why are you doing this Andromeda?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Andromeda looked down at her hands and placed a hand on her stomach. Sirius gazed at her face and turned slowly to her belly, his heart plummeting into his stomach. "Andy?" he questioned, his voice cracking. A few more tears slipped from her eyes as she nodded in response to his unasked question.

"It was an accident, we had too much to drink," Andromeda whispered softly, telling him what she had been unable to tell anyone else.

"You can't marry him because of that. There are other alternatives…"

"I have to keep the baby, Sirius, it's a child! And this child deserves a father," Andromeda said in a low whisper. Sirius looked into Andromeda's eyes and shook his head.

"But to grow up in a loveless marriage will cause it more harm than you'll know," Sirius said. However, andromeda shook her head stubbornly, causing Sirius to sight and get up. "I won't bear witness to this," he said, throwing up his hands and walking away.

"Sirius!" she called out as he stormed out of the room. He rushed out of her flat, leaving behind two confused cousins and followed by dumbfounded friends.

---

Lucius raised a sleek brow when he spotted his sister-in-law standing in the doorway of his living room. "What are you doing here, you are not welcome," Lucius said coldly.

"I deserve to know how my family is," she responded, glaring at Lucius. She hadn't had any contact with anyone in her family and for years she had not stopped worrying about how her family was doing during the war. She was very worried about all of them, despite the fact that they didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"You ceased being a member of this family when you married that filthy mudblood," Lucius said coldly. However, Narcissa had walked into the room carrying a one-year-old Draco in her arms. Andromeda watched her little sister walk in and stared at the beautiful child for a moment, glad to see her sister.

"I suppose you've heard of the death of Regulus and the imprisonment of both Sirius and Bella," Narcissa asked coldly, as thought it meant nothing to her. Andromeda nodded, thankful that at least one of her sisters had survived the war quite unharmed and she didn't care if it was because her husband was a Death Eater so long as she was alive.

"I suppose it's no more than they deserve," Andromeda responded, though she really didn't mean it.

"You don't' honestly believe that Sirius is a Death Eater?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know what to expect of Sirius," Andromeda replied. She suspected that he didn't regard muggles or muggle-borns very much after he refused to speak to her because she'd married Ted. It hurt her a lot and she was very disappointed in Sirius, whom she's always regarded with so much respect and love. It sill broke her heart to think of him.

"Well, he's not. I would've have known if he were," Lucius said. He then smiled cruelly. "I was very impressed by his curse, though. What was it, 13 muggles with one curse? Impressive." Andromeda turned away and left, she'd heard and seen enough already.

---

"You're cousins with my mum?" Tonks asked Sirius as she walked into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked up from the Daily Prophet and merely nodded, turning away. She had seen the Family tee the day before. She'd only known Sirius for a couple of weeks now. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Remus looked between Tonks and Sirius whose relationship had gotten off to a rocky start. For one, Tonks had attacked Sirius upon meeting him, because he was on the run after all and she hadn't been told of his circumstances. Upon finding out that she was the daughter of his estranges favorite cousin, Remus could see that Sirius slightly resented Tonks, though he did not understand it. Sirius had never told anyone about what that night was about and could not bear to have anyone bring up Andromeda.

"I thought it might offend you, being related to a sought after murderer," Sirius replied simply, tossing aside the Daily Prophet. There was more distasteful lied about Dumbledore and his godson. It bothered him more than the public opinion towards himself.

"Did you two get along?" Tonks asked curiously.

"No," Sirius said, getting up and sweeping out of the kitchen. Tonks watched him leave in confusion. She slowly turned to Remus.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked. She knew she and Sirius had gotten off on the wrong foot and wanted to make up for it. She wanted for them tog get along, as they were family after all.

"The Black family is a very touchy subject for him. I don't know if you've noticed, but he hates them all," Remus said, trying to be kind. Tonks looked at him confused.

"But… my mum was burned off of the tree just like Sirius, she married a muggle, she wasn't like them," Tonks said. Remus shrugged. He couldn't divulge to Tonks the truth about what happened the night Sirius confronted Andromeda about her marrying Ted Tonks. He didn't think that she would take to the fact too kindly, after all Ted was her father.

---

Andromeda drummed her fingertips against the table as she looked over at her daughter. She was furious at Ted Tonks for not having told her that their daughter had joined the Order of the Phoenix; however she was more furious at her father for not having told her and having told her father.

Now, having a full explanation as to why her daughter no longer came over anymore, she found that she was no less worried than before. However, she had been very ready to believe that the Daily Prophet was wrong about Dumbledore. Therefore, she wasn't very shocked the Dark Lord had really risen and she was sure that her brother-in-law was back in the Dark Lord's services.

"Don't be mad at me and dad mum, it's Christmas," Tonks said. Andromeda crossed her hands over her chest and looked away from her daughter with a frown, suddenly thinking about the breakout of Sirius Black a few years ago, the strange events of the Quidditch world cup and then the Triwizard Tournament.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

"I didn't want to worry you mum," Tonks groaned.

"Don't you think I was worried all along, not knowing where you were and why you didn't come around before?" Andromeda said. Tonks sighed.

"Well now that you know I need to ask you something. Why doesn't Sirius like you?" Tonks asked. Andromeda was taken aback by this.

"Who?" she asked.

"Sirius, your cousin. He's part of the Order," Tonks said, she then launched into the long explanation of what really happened that day, leaving her mother strangely teary-eyed and confused.

"I don't know Dora," Andromeda finally said in response. "We once got along very well, we told each other everything, but we fell apart and I don't know why," she said. She wasn't lying; she didn't know why Sirius refused to speak to her. However, she was piqued. She wondered, if he didn't have a problem with muggles as she'd begun to suspect all these years, what his problem was.

---

"Hello?" Sirius asked, picking up Tonks' receiver. Due to the ending of the Christmas holidays and the emptying once more of Grimmauld Place, Tonks had invited him to her place. They were actually starting to get along and as Tonks had muggle appliances, her flat was more entertaining. Such as at the current moment he was watching old movies on the tele, while Tonks was asleep in her room.

"Sirius?" Andromeda inhaled sharply, not suspecting in a million years to hear his voice. Sirius inhaled just as sharply when he recognized Andromeda's voice. He wondered at how, after so many years, she could still identify his voice. He knew why he recognized hers, because it was the only thing that the Dementors could not take away from him all those long years. His heart broke to hear her voice once more.

Sirius remained silent as tears filled his eyes and he looked down. "Sirius?" Andromeda asked, wondering if he was on the line. "If you're there, Tonks already explained the truth to me, I know you're innocent. Sirius, are you there?"

"Yes?" he asked hoarsely and softly.

"What are you doing there with Tonks?" Andromeda suddenly asked.

"Tonks was kind enough to let me stay, good girl you raised there," Sirius said. Andromeda looked down at the table and nodded. She couldn't sleep and despite how late it was she'd wanted to check up on her daughter.

"A lot like her father," Andromeda said.

"How _is_ Ted?" Sirius asked, his voice slightly strained as he sat tensely on the couch, in the darkened room, lit only by the TV screen.

"Very well," Andromeda responded softly, not wanting to talk about him to Sirius, who for some reason had not approved of her marriage with him. She then turned her head around, as though she would see her husband. However, he was snoring in his sleep in their upstairs bedroom. He probably hadn't even realized that she'd gotten out of bed.

"Good," Sirius said simply. For a long moment, they both clung to the phone and sat in awkward silence. The years had caused a yearning for so many words, yet the strain of their frayed relationship did not allow for conversation to flow easily. The silence stretched out, both cousins wishing to speak to one another, however it seemed with their strained silence that a quick hang up was approaching.

Not wishing for the only opportunity that she thought she might ever have to speak to her cousin to slip away, Andromeda spoke up. "How are you Sirius?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"As miserable as could be expected," he said, chuckling lightly. Though, his heart panged to think that that wasn't any different from what it was like before he went to Azkaban. The truth was, his heart had not beat the same since he'd received the news that Andromeda was going to get married. "Yourself?" he asked softly, not wanting to go into that.

"As well as can be expected in times like these," Andromeda replied, looking down at the table. Once more, a silence hung between them and neither one could say anything to the other. Andromeda felt frustrated, thinking that conversation should not be so hard between them when once upon a time they had everything to say to one another. What had caused everything to change so drastically? What hid behind their silence?

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he listened to Andromeda's soft breathing. He could picture her beautiful face in his minds eyes, the soft features that took his breath away. How conflicted he'd been, growing up and falling in love with his cousin.

"Sirius?" Andromeda asked, tentatively.

"Yes?" Sirius breathed out. Andromeda clutched the phone closer to herself. The tone of Sirius' voice was very sad, and mixed with the softness in which he spoke it was a bit hard to hear him. However, she needed to ask him what she'd been dying to know for so long.

"Why did my marriage to Ted offend you so much that you didn't want anything to do with me?" Andromeda asked. Sirius sighed in exasperation.

"I already told you that a long time ago, because you weren't in love with him," he replied.

"Yes, but I thought that I was your favorite cousin, how could you leave me alone just because you didn't want me to marry someone I wasn't in love with?" Andromeda asked, her voice cracking. It still hurt her, that disappointment which she'd harbored. "It's not like I was like my sisters…"

"But your reasons for marrying were no better. None of you married for love. Bella married for danger, Narcissa married for appearances and you, you married because of a mistake," Sirius said in soft anger. "You were no better than they were and what you have done to Nymphadora, Andromeda, is unforgivable. That poor girl is so confused about love…"

"You have no right to speak to me like this about my daughter. Ted and I love her more than you could understand," Andromeda said, tears streaming down her face as his words cut her deep.

"Ted has always adored you… but you can't say that your love for him is an equal match. And don't you think that your daughter can see that? Either she will be in your shoes when she marries, or she will be in Ted's, but I can assure you she won't be happy and if she is she will delusional," Sirius said, causing Andromeda to cry. "Please Andy, don't cry."

"Sirius… why can't you understand that I just wanted my daughter to have a family?" Andromeda asked softly, her voice cracking with tears.

"Please Andy, stop crying, I can't bear it," Sirius pleaded softly. "I'm sorry. You wanted to know but perhaps I'm being far too truthful."

They both remained fairly silent once more. Every now and then, Andromeda sniffled softly. "What would you have had me do?" Andromeda suddenly asked, wiping away the tears. Sirius was taken off guard by this question. However, responded when it occurred to him.

"Many well adjusted people have been brought up by separated parents," Sirius said softly. Andromeda remained silent.

"I understand, but no matter what I still can't understand why you abandoned me that way Sirius. You were the only person that I … you were all I had, Sirius, and you left me. You were no better than the rest of our family either," Andromeda said, her statement ending up as an accusation.

"You want to know the truth Andy?" Sirius asked softly through gritted teeth and gathering up any courage he had. "It wasn't anger that kept me away from your wedding that day," he started out softly. "How could you expect me to give away… the only woman I've ever loved? How could I bear to give you away to another man?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she placed her forehead in her free hand, before place it over her mouth to keep sobs from escaping from her mouth. Sirius waited patiently for her to recover from the shock of what he'd just told her and listened intently to the noise that came through the other end. There was nothing, but her breathing, and unsteady and fast-paced noise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked at long last, her soft voice coming out muffled because of her hand and strained from the held back sobs. She couldn't believe that he had loved her.

"I was fifteen, Andy, what did you want me to say?" Sirius asked. "'_Don't marry Ted, marry me your underage cousin; I will raise your daughter like she were my own_'?" he asked sarcastically. "I was still a boy, Andy, and I couldn't even dare hope that you could feel anything for me."

"But _you_ were always my sun, or have you forgotten that that's what I called you?" Andy asked softly, for she had felt so many conflicting feelings for Sirius. It was the reason behind her binging that night, because she'd become so aware that Sirius was no longer a child and was growing into a very fine man. How ironic that her binging because of what she felt for Sirius had been the catalyst to the miraculous accident that led to her marriage.

"Well, Azkaban has drained me of anything I could have still had to shine," he said just as softly. "But you were the only star in my sky, Andromeda, and you always will be."

"What are too obsidian stars like ourselves to do?" Andromeda asked.

"What we have always done, be cool to the world while we smolder within," he responded bitterly, but with a smile on his face.

Andromeda could hear the smile in his bitter voice and closed her eyes to picture it. "Smolder indeed," Andromeda replied. "Goodnight, my burning black sun."

"Until the sunset of my life, and beyond the twilight my heart will be yours," Sirius replied.

_**THE END**_

**A/N:** Please leave a review.


End file.
